Adieu
by Leust16
Summary: Une toute dernière lettre... Mini OneShot HPDM


**Auteure**: LouPotter

**Titre**: Adieu.

**Rating**: K

**Paring**: Draco/Harry

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash**. **Homophobes, s'abstenir!**

**Disclaimer**: Rien à moi, tout a JK Rowling.

* * *

_Mon cher ange, si je t'écris cette nuit, c'est pour te dire adieu..._

_Oui, quand tu te réveilleras demain, je ne serais malheureusement plus de ce monde. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir endormi à l'aide d'un sort mais c'était la seule solution pour être sure que tu resterais ici, bien en sécurité. Mon amour, dans une heure je retrouverais le Lord Noir pour la toute dernière fois, enfin cette guerre inutile cessera et j'espère sincèrement que la partie se jouera en ma faveur, en notre faveur..._

_La bataille finale ne sera finalement pas une grande bataille sanglante, il n'y aura que lui et moi, j'ai organisé cette rencontre à l'insu de tous, les morts ont déjà été trop nombreux, ne trouves-tu pas? D'ici je peux sentir ta colère et ton incrédulité face à ma mort, mais ferme es yeux, respire, ne sens tu pas que je ne suis plus? Ne sens-tu pas un monde plus serein autour de toi?_

_Tu me déteste n'est ce pas? Je m'excuse Dray, jamais je n'ai voulu te faire souffrir, malheureusement, cette fin était inévitable, toute ma vie n'a été qu'une longue suite d'évènements tragiques, de morts, de désespoir, enfin toute ma vie, non, quand je t'ai rencontré ma perception des choses a bien changé, crois moi. A lépoque, lors de ma sixième année, je ne croyais plus en rien, Sirius venait de mourir et la seule pensée qui me tenait l'esprit était celle du suicide, je me sentais faible, je n'étais pas leur sauveur...Mais quand je t'ai rencontré tout à changé, c'est comme si un rayon de lumière détruisait enfin les ténèbres qui m'entouraient, tu m'as fait retrouver l'espoir, tu m'a fait connaitre l'amour alors que je n'y croyais plus, tu m'as fait vivre à nouveau alors que je me sentais mort de l'intérieur..._

_Nous étions heureux à cette époque, t'en souviens tu? On passait notre temps à se chamailler, comme nous l'avons toujours fait finalement... On se criait dessus et nos réconciliations se faisaient inéxorablement sur l'oreiller, tu t'en souviens n'est ce pas? Merde, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu empêcher les larmes de couler, mais je crois que le lettre reste lisible...Oui, nous étions heureux, mais cette époque est bien révolue aujourd'hui, la guerre s'est faite trop oppressante autour de nous, et tu ne ris plus, ton visage est toujours soucieux et je ne supporte plus les choses telles qu'elles sont maintenant..._

_Je te dois tout de même une explication Draco, tu vas surement te demander quelle folle idée j'ai eu de partir comme ça tout seul pour essayer de détruire le mage noir... Tu te souviens de toutes ces rumeures qui couraient sur moi, celle qui disaient que j'était un élu, celles que tu trouvaient tellement stupides...Et bien toutes ces rumeures étaient fondées, je suis effectivement le seul sorcier à pouvoir vaincre le Seigneur des Ténébres, et aujourd'hui, je prend enfin mes responsabilités... Tu sais Dray, avant de te rencontrer, je ne supportais pas l'idée de cette prophétie, je trouvais le fait de devoir se sacrifier pour des millions d'inconnus totalement injuste, mais tu m'as appris à accepter les choses telles qu'elles sont... Malgré cela, j'ai été trop lache pour courir le risque de te perdre avant, mais je ne supporte plus le Draco trop sombre que je vois tous les jours face à moi, les choses n'ont que trop duré et je veux enfin t'offrir un monde en paix, car plus que tout autre aujourd'hui, tu le mérite._

_Je regarde l'heure, est déjà le temps me manque mon amour, j'ai encore tellement de choses à dire, tellement de choses que je voudrais que tu saches... Je t'aime Dray, je t'aime plus que tout, ne l'oublie jamais! Un jour, peu après la mort de Sirius tu m'as dit "On oublie tout Harry, le temps finit toujours par faire son oeuvre..." J'espère de tout coeur que tu finiras par oublier mon absence, egoïstement, je souhaiterais que tu n'aime que moi jusqu'à ta mort, mais déjà je regrette mes paroles...Vis Draco, cette guerre est finie aujourd'hui, alors vis à fond, aime, déteste, rie, pleure et oublie moi, bientôt, je ne serais plus qu'un souvenir qui j'espère te fera sourire... tes yeux prendront alors cette nuance grise d'orage que j'aimais tant..._

_Je vais te demander une dernière faveure Dray, dit à mes amis que je les aime et veille sur eux, ils ont déjà trop perdu dans cette guerre, comme chacun d'entre nous bien sur, mais s'il te plait Draco, rassure les, dit-leur que je veillerais sur chacun d'entre vous..._

_Je meurs heureux Dray, car je sais que je me sacrifie pour t'offrir un monde meilleur, je ne regrette rien, alors fais en autant, souviens toi de nos bons moments et oublie nos disputes... Je dois partir, et pour toujours cette fois, je t'aime Dray, je t'aime comme jamais je n'aurais pu aimer quelqu'un d'autre, je suis désolé, je me répète, mais je voudrais que ces mots restent à jamais ancrés en toi. S'il te plait, ne perds jamais espoir et n'oublie jamais que l'amour existe et qu'il est à la portée de chacun..._

_Une dernière chose avant que je ne te quitte à jamais, je sais que tu ne vas pas me comprendre pour l'instand, mais dis lui simplement que je l'aime aussi souvent que possible et que je veillerais sur elle chaque jour de sa vie.._

_Adieu Dray..._

_Harry James Potter._

Un jeune homme au cheveux blond replia cette lettre qu'il connaissait maintenant par coeur à force de l'avoir lue, en regardant la lune, il se souvint de ce matin funeste ou il l'avait lue pour la toute première fois.Il se souvint de s'être réveillé en sursaut sans se souvenir du cauchemar qu'il avait fait. Il avait alors tourné la tête à la recherche d'Harry mais n'avais pu le trouver, il s'était levé et était tombé sur une simple lettre qui lui était manifestement destinée, il l'avait lue et s'était effondré en larmes. Harry avait raison, il n'avait eu qu'à fermer les yeux pour savoir que tout était vrai. Il ne savait combien de temps il était resté là, mais Severus avait fini par arriver et l'avait pris dans ses bras. Pendant des jours, il n'avait pas pu manger et n'avait fait que pleurer, encore et encore.

Le jeune homme soupira à ce souvenir, il se leva pour aller ranger cette lettre quand il entendit des pas à ses cotés. En tournant la tête, il put apercevoir une petite fille de six ans environ, aussi blonde que lui.

-Lily, mais qu'est ce que tu fais debout à cette heure là jeune fille? dit il en faisant les gros yeux.

-Je suis désolé père, je n'arrive pas à dormir... s'excusa l'enfant d'une toute petite voix.

-Bon allez viens la, tu veux que je te raconte une histoire?

-Tu pourrais me parler de papa plutôt s'il te plait?

-Très bien, dit le jeune homme en soupirant. Ton papa était homme extraordinaire, il t'aimait beaucoup et ce que tu dois savoir avant tout c'est qu'il veille sur toi chaque jour de ta vie... commençat il alors que la petite fille levait deux émeraudes vers lui.

* * *

Voilà, alors une mini one-shot toute triste, une! Si vous avez aimé ou non, laissez moi une petite rewiew, ça fait toujours plaisir. 


End file.
